My Sonic Adventure
by darkness wasted
Summary: Hey a story featuring me and the Sonic gang. Along with my Fan chracter War. Intrested in humor/fun/adventure/love/family.....ect. Then click here! "I'm Sorry but No More Fan Chracters Please." I'll continue if any is willing to help me.
1. Chapter 1

**Have any of you ever imagined to be a part of Sonic's world or even be like Chris and become their friend? Well I have and so here's how my imaginary life would be if Shadow and Sonic crashed at my families home. Hehehe.**

**I was in my bedroom. I was sitting in bed when my friends came in with my sister.**

"Hey D?"

"Yes Sonic?" I was reading _Harry Potter_ when the little blue guy came up to me.

"What's with your sister over there?" He said pointing to my little sis(no you may not know her name)

She was talking to her favorite one of the gang. Knuckles the echidna.

"Oh haven't I told you Sonic? She's in love with Knuckles it's almost an up session." I laughed.

"Really?" Sonic laughed.

"Yup. But unlike me I love you all the same." I smirked.

"Liar." A black male said sitting next to me.

"How so Shadow?" I said putting my book back.

"You said you liked me the best." Shadow smirked.

"Well duh. But I love all of you. It's just that you're my number one." I smile and hug the male.

"Oh man." He sighed. He reluctantly hugs me back (squee!)

Sonic rolled his eyes and sits next to me.

"I'm bored." He said laying on my bed.

"Well the computer is there and so is the play station. Go wild." I laughed still holding the 'Ultimate life form'.

"Hello D." A small bunny said coming into the room.

"Hey Cream." I said finally letting go of Shadow. He gasped and hopped off my bed.

"So want to play or what Sonic?" I ask.

"Okay. What game?"

"You're the guest. You choose." I laughed.

"Um how about _Sonic Heroes_?"

"Of course." Shadow said rolling his eyes.

"Well what do you want to play Shadow?" I smiled.

"My game of course." He said crossing his arms.

"Hey D? You never told me you wrote stories." Sonic said sitting on the computer.

Man he's fast!

"Oh um. Yeah." I laughed.

"Can I read'em?" Sonic asked.

"Why not? So Shadow ready to play?"

The male smirked and grabbed the controller and tossed the other one at me.

"Oh yeah." He said sitting on my bed.

"D! Come on downstairs!" My mother yelled(no not saying her name either)

"Coming! Hey guys we're all going to my cousin's BBQ later on. Coming?" I asked the gang.

"I suppose." Shadow shrugged shooting me in the two-player mode.

"Yeah!" Amy and Cream said.

"Alright." Knuckles said from the card game he was playing with my sister. I leave them for five minutes and I come back with Shadow on top of Sonic!

"Hey! Boys break it up!" I yelled. I grabbed Shadow but he pushed me away.

"Hey!" I scolded.

"What! No one is allowed to touch me human." He said crossing his arms.

"Hey! Leave my mom alone!" War said. War is my fan character.

"Did you just call me mom!?" I laughed.

"Well you created me so I guess that makes you my mom." War said.

(If you want to learn about War go to my bio)

"Well excuse me War. But just because this human created you doesn't mean you're……."

War punched Shadow very hard from where I was standing.

"War!"

"Sorry but no one talks to my creator that way!" He yelled.

"Aww. Come here." I said giving him a hug. He smiles evilly.

"Hemp!" Shadow said from the floor. Sonic was laughing at the fact that War called me mom.

"Sonic!" I said partly laughing.

"D! Come on the party is starting soon!" My mother yells.

"Come on guys!" I run downstairs with my friends, _son_, and sister. We hop into my dad's truck and we drive to my cousin's home. Puerto Rican music blasted all over the place and yummy food.(yeah I'm P.R.)

"Wow! Look at all the food!" Sonic drooled.

"Go ahead guys! It's a party! Socialize!" I smiled. Shadow and War didn't move from my side.

"Hey what's wrong with you two?" I asked looking at them as we walked to the back yard.

"Well I don't like being around so many humans! And babies!" Shadow yelled with his quills being pulled by my little cousin. Shadow was about to hurt her when I pulled her away.

"Try to relax okay. They're only four and younger." I smiled.

Shadow growled and rolled his eyes.

"Hey mom?"

I can't get used to that! Man I'm only fifteen.

"Yeah?" I asked still getting used to being called _mom_.

"How come Shadow is such a jerk!" War growled at the other male.

"Whoa hold it! I made you and I say you respect Shadow. Now both of you behave or go home!" I yelled.

I thought they were cute and harmless but I was wrong.

"Mom! See what you did!" War yelled at Shadow.

"Not my fault your creator finds you annoying!" Shadow smirked.

"Your creator could care less of you moron!" War yelled.

"Lies! Gerald cared about me and so did Maria!" Shadow yelled.

"Yeah right! My mom loves me ten times more than she loves you!" War yelled.

"Think I care!" Shadow yelled.

"Huh! Hey!

"Shadow did I just hear you say you could careless if I liked you?" I said walking up to him.

"I uh. Yes." He said crossing his arms.

"Hemp!" I walk off with a slight tear.

"Mom?" War comes up to me and hugs me. He was cold to everyone but me. The boy was fifteen too.

"Aww. Thanks War. Now let's go check out the moon bounce with Knuckles and Sonic." I laughed in a better mood.

"Yeah! Bet I'd go higher than you!" He ran ahead.

"Hey!" I laughed but was stopped by the ebony male.

"Yes ex favorite." I said with a smirk.

"So I'm you're ex favorite am I?" He smiled.

"Hey you hurt my feelings. But I have to accept you're not that huggable being I write about." I shrug and head towards the green hedgehog waiting for me.

"Took you long enough mom." He smirked. Shadow growled.

"Well now that I'm here let's go!" I laughed.

"So you portray me as loveable!?" Shadow said jumping around. He was actually just standing there with the rest of us jumping.

"You'd be amazed at how many people love the huggable you." I smiled.

"Really? Hmm?" Shadow thought.

"Whoa, whoa don't change your attitude because I SAID THAT. You know how many people read what I write. They'd hate me forever if you changed." I laughed.

"Hey enough talk and more fun!" Amy laughed.

"Hey guys!" Tails said coming into the moon bounce.

"Hey cutie!" I laughed.

Tails blushes and joins the fun.

"Hey I thought I was cute!" War said standing or that is jumping next to me.

"Lighten up. You'll still be my little War!" I laughed tickling him.

"Oh great Eggman!" Sonic said looking out from inside the inflatable toy.

"Oh man!" I said in annoyance.

"Don't worry mom I'll protect you!" War said.

"Aww." I blush and hug him. Hey he's vicious but adorable!

**T.B.C. Hey if you want to join me and my friends in this adventure than say so and I'll gladly let you in on the fun. Your fan characters, no matter how evil, are welcomed too. They'd probably call you mom or dad but hey it's all in good fun! Reviews are necessary if you want in!**


	2. Chapter 2

I'd like to introduce Tim and his fan character Tanner the echidna

**I'd like to introduce Tim and his fan character Tanner the echidna! Since they came and reviewed first they get first dibs in this story! Here it is!**

"Hey Tim!" I said going up to an old friend.

"Yo!" He says(hope you don't mind a slight slang soldier heheheh)

"Well that moron is here and we need help. War can you come over here please!"

"Yes mom!" My little green hedgehog comes up and hits me with a hug!

"Um who's that?" Tim asks with his echidna next to him. (Tanner)

"This is War. War say hi to Tim." I say politely.

"Um no." He crosses his arms.

"Hey! Be polite to my creator!" Tanner yells at War.

"Make me Sergeant duh!" (sorry for his behavior toward Tanner)

"Why you little! Come here!" Tanner yells. Tim holds him back and cracks up.

"War! Say you're sorry!" I scold.

"No way mom! Besides aren't we suppose to be fighting the idiot in black!" War said.

"Hey!" Shadow yells from on top of a robot.

"War! Ugghh! Sorry Tim. So ya in?"

"Yeah I am! Tanner go ahead and use tactic 42.(hey I no crap about the army. So bare with me on this)

"You got it dad!" The echidna goes ahead and pulls out his machine gun and aimed it at Eggman.

"Whoa hold it!" Sonic yelled at the echidna.

"What!" Tanner yells loading it.

"Yeah faker. I have one too!" Shadow pulled out his machine gun!

"Don't forget me!" War yells out.

"Where on earth did you get that thing!" I yell.

"Chill mom! Come on Sergeant Tanner or whatever you are!" War yells running ahead.

"Grrrr. Dad can I please kill that guy!" Tanner yells at Tim.

"Huh!" I gasp.

"Oh sorry. I forgot you're his mom. Heheh." Tanner sped off to help the others.

"So Tim how have you been doing?"

Try to start some small talk as the heroes battle of the moron.

Then Eggman grabs my War and Shadow! Along with Tanner!

"Hey!" Me and Tim yell.(do you want a weapon in this story?)

"Let go of my little War!" I yell at the fat jerk!

"Make me!" The jerk laughs.

"Mom! Stay back!" War yells.

"No way! Not with my friends in danger!" I yell. Tim comes out of nowhere wit a military tank! Don't ask me how.

"Stay back people!" He yells. Shadow and Tanner both look at each other and then looked at the tank.

"Haven't seen one of them in awhile." Shadow said.

"I seem them all the time. We'll be fine as long as my dad aims correctly." Tanner said with full confidence.

"Oh man! MOM!" War yells.

"Hang tight cutie! Tim's coming! I hope." I said looking at the jerk with my fan character! Man if I had powers I would so kick his butt! Tim has perfect aim and blows the jerk out of the sky! My family is watching in shock but clap aloud. My little War comes up to me and hugs me.

"Aww! My little baby!" Yeah he's my baby!

Tanner goes up to his dad and they shake hands with a friendly guy hug. Shadow being the loner does nothing but growl.

"I could've gotten out that on my own human!" Tim rolls his eyes and approaches the male.

"Sure Shadow. Sure." Tim walks on and seems to be more interested in Sonic and his friends than the meanine Shadow.

"Hemp! Why I outta!" Shadow stood and energized a chaos spear.

"Hey back off! My dad just helped your sorry butt!" Tanner yelled.

"Why do you call your creator your father!" Shadow yelled.

"Well didn't you!" Tanner stomps off after putting his gun away. Where ever he puts it. He walks up to Tim and chats with Tails and the other echidna Knuckles. They look alike!

"Shadow are you okay." I walk up to him.

"Like you care." He said crossing his arms.

"Oh come on." I smile and hug him.

He pushes me away of course.

"Hey! What did I say about touching my mom!" War yelled.

"Whatever!" Shadow yelled. He stood from the ground and was about to go up to Tim. Till Tanner blocked his way.

"Move echidna!" Shadow yelled.

"Hemp! Coming up to my father from behind is not cool dude! So you better back off before I make you!" Tanner said.

"I thought you were good natured?" Sonic asked from in front of Tim.

"I am but not to jerks like him." Tanner pointed.

"Hemp!" Shadow crossed his arms and looked at me.

"Don't look at me Shadow. Every time I try to help you push me away." I said crossing my arms. I walk towards my dad and being the cluts I am I trip over the dog leash that held my cousins pit-bull! Before I yell out Shadow was already there!

"Oh thank you Shadow." I smiled.

"Um your welcome." He said helping me up. War being the little kiss up came up to me with flowers and a hug.

"Awww!" I just had to hug him!

"So dad where did you get the tank?" Tanner said interested.

"Oh I uh where do you pull machine gun from?" Tim said crossing his arms.

"Good point." Tanner smiled.

"Well now that, that's over how about we enjoy the rest of the party?" Amy said hugging Sonic.

"Oh Amy!" He yelled.

"Sure. Staying guys?" I asked the echidna and his creator.

"Yeah! Can we dad?" Tanner asked.

"Why not? Thanks D." Tim says. I lead the way to the food table and introduce my confused family. I'd be confused to if I see a tank in my back yard and countless animals that talk and walk!

After introducing Tim to my army crazed uncle(he's in the air force and loves it. He lives on bases and stuff like that.)

I lead War and Shadow away to talk to them.

"Listen you two. Please behave. War stop being my little kiss up and Shadow stop acting jealousy!" I scolded.

"Jealous!" Shadow yelled.

"Yeah watch." I hug War and Shadow gave a dirty look.

"See. Now come here." I hug the life form and he returned it.

"See. Now lets have fun here. War be kind to our new arrivals. Shadow don't touch Tim unless you want Tanner on your case!" I walk off with War following me. Shadow followed me but stopped when he saw……………

**The one he sees could be you and your fan character. So thanks Tim and Tanner for joining the adventure! Well here is the second chap and review it if you want in! Oh Tim hope you don't mind Tanner calling you dad or father.**


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome Tammy and Channing

**Welcome Tammy and Channing. Also Ash and Bashamo! Thanks for review you guys! Tim is back with Tanner and this time we're taking a trip to the beach!**

"Hey Channing." I say too new friend.

"Hello! Hey Tammy come over here." She calls to her fan character. We were on the sand while the gang of Sonic team go and play around. Except for Shadow. Who sat in between me and Channing.

"Hello Tammy. I was just talking to your mom." I say shaking the hedgehog's hand.

Shadow was wide eyed and smirked.

"Shadow be polite and say hello." I said playing with his quills. Channing laughed and joined in with playing with his fur.

"Oh. Greetings Tammy." He said baring his teeth. I smile and remembered War.

"Hey would you like to meet my baby?" I ask.

"Baby?" Tammy said.

"Oh no, no, my fan character. He's kind of like my baby." I said slightly blushing. Oh embarrassing!

"Yes mom!" The green male said jumping me. I hug him and introduce him to Channing and Tammy.

They both say hi but my little War crossed his arms and looked away.

"War." I say in a scolding manner.

"Wazup." He said rolling his eyes. He looked at Shadow and got an evil idea.

"Hey Shadow can you help me with something?" War asked fro my lap. He's so cute!

Shadow looked at me and sighed.

"Very well."

"Okay stand there and I'll be right back." War zoomed off and Shadow stood on the spot.

Then a water balloon landed on the male.

Me and Channing gasp and rush over to Shadow.

"Are you okay Shadow?" Tammy asked.

"Yes." He said shaking the water off wetting all of us. Accident! Heheh.

"Apologies." He said kindly. Strange for him but kind all the same.

"Aww." I just had to hug him.

"Who threw that!" Tammy yelled standing next to her mom.

War comes up laughing.

"War!" I yell still hugging Shadow.

"Sorry mom but he's so gullible!" My green hedegy laughed.

"Hey is everything okay over here?" Tanner asked coming up to us with his dad.

"Huh? Yes but D's hedgehog played a mean joke on poor Shadow." Channing said.

"Ha. Shadow a sweet guy!" Sonic laughed.

"Awww. You're so cute Sonic!" Channing hugged the blue hero(you love Sonic right?)

"Well I'm not surprised." Tim laughed.

"Hey!" Shadow went up to Tim. He was angry but why!

"Hey! said back off from my dad!" Tanner yelled.

Shadow growled. He stomped off but Tammy stops him.

"Move female." He said coldly.

"Hemp!" Tammy comes back over to her mom.

"Well hey guys!" Bashamo said in excitement as she came over with her creator. Her mom then again.

"Oh hey Ash." Channing says.

"Hello. Why is Shadow wet? I thought he hates water or is that Sonic?" She said smiling.

"Humans!" War yelled in anger. Shadow growled and stood in front of me, Tim, Channing, and Ash!

"Shadow are you okay dude?" Tim asked.

"Just peachy." Shadow said baring his teeth.

"War enough. Now sit over there till I'm done introducing our guests!" I yell. Shadow laughed at how motherly I was.

"Shadow I'm really sorry." I sighed.

"You guys too. War is very cold towards new comers especially if I'm friends with them." I frown.

"Oh it's cool." Tammy said.

"Yeah no one got hurt right?" Tanner said.

"Yeah." Tim said.

"So enough talk and let's have some fun here!" Ash said taking out sand castle building materials.

"Sure." The rest of us said(hope non of you hate making sand castles.)

Shadow even joined. Well he was asked of course. Then we see……………

**Could be you guys and your characters! Come and join! I thank the new comers!**


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Tim and Tanner, Emily and Alan, Charles and Alex, Caroline and Lily! These are my cast so far! Hey welcome back Tanner and Tim and welcome to the adventure the rest of you! Can't forget Tammy and Channing! Oh and Mase and Bashamo! So here it is!**

**We're at the park because Shadow got a bit sick. Poor guy. Have any of you seen War! I can't find him! Uh-oh.**

**Tanner and Tim come back from appears to be a long day of training. Well more Tanner than Tim. The poor little guy was taught a lesson I suppose. Heheh.**

Tim was walking with his echidna. They were talking to Charles and his hedgehog Alexander or Alex for short. Sonic tagged along considering that Alex is his cousin.(right?)

"Hey dad have you seen that hedegy anywhere?" Tanner said scanning the area. It was a nice day not evens a cloud. The park was peaceful and strangely enough, we were the only ones there.

"Tanner there is over like what nine hedgehogs here. Be a bit more specific." Tim laughed.

"Hey have any of seen War?" I come up running to my friends and their characters.

"He's missing? When was the last time you saw him?" Alex asked standing next to his father.

"Well he was sitting up in the apple tree but when I went to talk to him he was gone!" I was close to tears. War has never left my side for then three seconds.

"Whoa hold on! I'm sure he's fine. He's a tough little guy. He almost well how do I put it?" Charles said thinking.

"He almost killed my dad." Alex said crossing his arms.

"Oh man! I'm so sorry! Can you guys help me! Everyone else is looking for him!" I practically begged.

"Sure." Tim said with Sonic together.

"Oh thanks guys!" I smiled and run off to join the search. As I run by the apple tree Shadow looks at me. I look back and the poor guy still looked sick.

"Shadow? Shadow are you okay?" I walk to the poor male and look at him. He looked horrible!

"Oh man. Maybe you should SHADOW!" Before I knew it I was picked up into the air by the male and he ran off. He was acting strange.

"Hey guys! Look it's Shadow! And he's taking D!" Emily yelled with her tiger next to her.

"Oh great! Shadow what are you doing!" Alex yelled.

"Hey bring D back you no good jerk!" Bashamo yelled out to the male.

"Sonic help her already!" Amy yelled. Come on guys I'm being kidnapped and all you can do is argue!

Sonic sped up with Tanner and Alex. Shadow uses Chaos spear and almost hurts Sonic! Tanner was almost hit and so was Alex!

"Guys I think you should HOLY GOD WATCH OUT!" I yelled. Shadow pulled out that horrible machine gun that was powered with a chaos emerald! Wait there's chaos emeralds around!

"Oh mna!" Tanner pulled out his gun and aimed.

"Tanner what are you crazy!" Tim yells.

"What dad!" Tanner yells.

"You could hit D! Now think of something else!" Tim yells.

"Hey I know! Alex attack with power range B-12!" Charles yells.

"You got it dad!" Alex spun into a ball and jumped into the air. He flipped a couple of times and landed right on Shadow! I go flying but get caught by Tanner and Sonic. Whoa that was fun! But scary!

Shadow was being held down by Alan, Alex, Tammy, and Basahmo!

"Get off me!" The male yells.

"Not till you tell us why you almost kidnapped D!" Amy yelled at the male.

"Yeah Mr. Shadow. That wasn't very nice!" Cream scolded. The characters and their owners all surrounded Shadow.

"I wasn't kidnapping her!" Shadow yelled from under Alex and Tanner who joined the hog pile!

"Then what were you doing!" I yell at my soon to be non favorite character!

"I uh. I…." The male stuttered with a sense of fear! Shadow isn't scared of anything! Right?

"Well what is it!" Channing yelled placing her hands on her hips.

"If you get off me then maybe I'll talk!" Shadow yells.

"Dad what do you think?" Alex asked.

"Hmm? Tim?" Charles said looking at him.

"I'm not sure. What if he pulls another stunt like that again?" Tim said crossing his arms.

"Don't worry I'll take him down!" Tanner smiled evilly.

"Oh no you won't! Want some more training Tanner!"

"No sir." Tanner said rolling his eyes.

"Let him go." I finally say something. The characters get off Shadow and they walk and stand by their parents.

"Thank you! Now come with me D!" Shadow commanded.

"Why would I Arrrggghh!" He picks me up and runs off again!

"What are you crazy!" I yell at him. He rolls his eyes and keeps going!

"Guys! Help please!" I cried out to the gang.

"Oh no!" Channing yells.

"What do we do!" Alan yells.

"I knew we couldn't trust it! Man he's slick!" Tim yells.

"Dad what now!" Alex asked.

"We go after them of course!" Charles starts running with everyone following close behind. Except for Tim he was in his tank! Cool!

Charles had a machine gun and a few hand pistols in his jean pocket. I have no idea where he got them so don't asked!

"Man dad you're loaded and ready!" Alex laughed.

"Always!" Charles laughed.

"Hey what about War!" Tanner asked from on top of the tank.

"He'll be fine! Right now we need to get to Shadow before he does something stupid!" Sonic yells out.

"Yeah he always has something up his sleeve that always back fires!" Knuckles yelled.

"Not always!" Tammy said.

Mase, Channing, and Emily were arguing about what Shadow would do to me! People I probably going to die and all you can do is argue! Man!

"Oh come on guys! Shadow maybe bad news but he wouldn't hurt her." Amy said running next to Alan and Alex.

"How can you be sure?" Alan asked.

"Yeah Amy how?" Tammy said.

"Well have you ever thought about his old friend Maria?" Sonic said looking back from running beside his cousin.

"Oh come on! Not Maria again! She was a good kid and all but he can't be that obsessed as to kidnap D!" Tim yelled from inside the tank.

"Hey it's possible!" Alex said.

"Anything is possible with this guy." Charles said.

"Oh man! Why did he have to HE'S GONE!" Emily yelled out.

"Oh terrific!" Alex yelled standing next to his father.

"No what dad!" tanner asked hopping into the tank.

"I have no idea. Hey look! It's War!" He yells out.

Poor little War looked like he was mugged! He had scratches and bruises. Emily and Amy ran over to him followed with everyone else.

"War what happened man!" Sonic asked.

"I saw mom being taken by Shadow! I tried to stop the guy but next thing I knew I was out cold!" War said rubbing his head.

"Hey where have you been anyway!" Alex yelled.

"Alex why yell?" Charles said.

"Well D's been worried and well it's not right! She created this jerk and he wasn't even around to try and prevent Shadow from taking her with us!" Alex yelled.

"He has a point!" Tanner yelled.

War looked at everyone and growled. He jumped up on Tim's tank and yelled out!

"I'm getting my mom back at any cost!" The little green male said. Well he isn't really little he's Sonic's height

The green hedgehog zoomed off but was stopped by Emily and Mase. Guys please back away I don't want you hurt!

"Move girls! I have to save my mom!" War yells out.

"Hey we're her friends too War!" Amy said placing her hands on her hips.

"I don't have time for this! She could be in danger!" War yells out. He was shaking and looked weak. Aww. Poor kid.

Then without warning the fat moron comes up. Eggman.

"Hahah!"

"Oh great. Anyone else want to join the party!" Sonic said in annoyance.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS!" War jumps up and punches Eggman out of the sky! Wow! The gang was in shock. War landed and ran off. The others followed. Poor War didn't get far till he collapsed onto the ground.

"Oh man." Charles said kneeling next to the poor baby. Yes he's still my baby even though he let me get kidnapped.

"What now dad?" Alex asked.

Tim, Tanner, and well everyone else(there is so many you!) came to War's side.

"Guys what's going on with him!" Alan yelled.

War's fur changed to a black! His quills changed into Shadow's! His red streaks became bigger and surrounded him entirely. He opens his eye and they change from emerald green to a deathly purple! He stands and growls! The gang backs away and looks at him!

"Hey that's not War!" Sonic yelled.

"I was War! Now I'm known as War Ultimate! I'm the transformation of D's War!" He says in a dark tone.

"Wait you transform!" Sonic and the gang yelled.

"Yes. During my creation she added another dimensions powers to me!" (let's see….oh yeah! Pokemon! Heheh!)

"Lucky!" Sonic laughed.

"Enough talk! I'm going to find my mother and kill that Shadow who took her!" War Ultimate runs off at the speed of light! Sonic was in shock.

"Guys we better follow!" Tanner said. They ran off to save me and follow my transformed War!

**So interested in a fight scene! My promise to you is no one is going to be seriously hurt! Join the fight to save little old me! Come on guys! Shadow just kidnapped me and apparently War Ultimate knows where to go! Follow him and join the adventure!**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys

**Hey guys! Yeah I was kidnapped by Mr. Crazy here! So here's what's going on with me and Shadow. Help is very much needed! Save me! Heheh.**

"Shadow why…..what is wrong with you!?" I yelled at the crazed male!

"Well who said I was Shadow!" The male yelled.

"Huh?" I was in shock.

"Surprise! Scourge! Ha! Think that mushy of a guy would harm a female human as yourself! Ha! None of your friends can save you D!" The crazy green male laughed. You all know he can change form right?

"Oh man! HELP!" I scream but we're in the middle of a jungle or a forest or I don't know! I'm being kidnapped here! How am I suppose to think when I'm scared for my life! Oh man! This guy is as bad as Shadow but he has a murderous thing going on with him! Help please!

"Alright hold it War!" Sonic yelled stopping my new guy in his tracks.

"What!" War Ultimate yells. You could see the anger in his cute little eyes.

"Whoa boy! Look how is it you know where to go!" Tanner asked.

"Yeah! Hey he could be in on this kidnapping scheme!" Alan said in anger.

"What! I'd never hurt my mother! You might but not me!" War Ultimate(you know what I'm going back to calling him war.) yelled.

"Whoa I'd never turn my back or even hurt my dad!" Alex yelled.

"Yeah! My mom loves me! I love her back jerk!" Tammy yelled.

"Hey cool it guys! This won't help D!" Charles yelled.

"Has anyone seen my dad?" Tanner asked looking around for Tim.

"Alright people this is going far enough! I have my mother to find and…" War was cut short when he saw Shadow! (Real Shadow)

"YOU!" War runs up and tackles Shadow to the ground with full power. His transformation has given him a boost in power!

"Get off me!" Shadow yelled dodging the punches.

"Where's my mother!" War yelled.

"What! I don't know where D is!" Shadow yelled.

"Yeah right! Now where she!" Bashamo yelled.

"I don't know!" Shadow yelled trying to get War off.

"Don't play dumb!" Tim yells.

"Hey where were you?" Tanner asked his dad.

"Off trying to find a way they went. No luck. Now spill Shadow!" Tim yelled.

"What are you talking about?" Shadow yelled being pinned to the ground by every fan creature there.

"You took D away! Now where is she!" Tails yelled at the male.

"She's gone!" Shadow yells.

"Enough playing games Shadow! Now spill!" Emily yells.

"Mom he's not talking!" Tammy yelled.

"Oh then make him! I want to know now!" Channing yelled.

"Make me?" Shadow yelled.

"Oh I know!" Sonic said.

"Oh what do you have in mind?" Charles asked.

"Yeah spill man! D could be ohhhh! I'd hate to think of it!" Mase said looking at Bashamo.

"Yeah. So what now Sonic?" Knuckles asked.

"Well I uh. Man I lost my train of thought!" Sonic said snapping his fingers.

"Oh you!" War comes up and jumps off Shadow and runs at Sonic. Sonic was caught off guard and was pounded to the ground. Sonic was trying to fight off the now black male.

"Whoa break it up!" Charles yells.

"Yeah guys! Stop it!" Amy yells swinging her hammer.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow vanished in a green light.

"Oh great he's gone!" Knuckles yelled

"Oh man! War, Sonic look watcha did!" Tim yells at the twp males.

"ARRRRHHHGGGGG! Thanks to you now my mom is probably in danger! Hope you roll over and die already! I'm out!" War runs off.

"Great. D's gone. War has gone crazy with anger to find her. And now we lost Shadow! Can anything else……." Sonic put his hand over Alex's mouth to silence him.

"Never say what else can go wrong cuz! It does nothing but cause trouble!" Sonic yells.

"Dude you just did." Tim said rolling his eyes. Tanner growled and pouted in anger.

"Hahahah!" Came a raspy laugh.

"Wayta go blue boy!" Tammy yells.

"Yeah! Now look who's here!" Caroline and Lily both yell(sorry guys. You only came once. My bad. Sorry)

Eggman comes up and behind him are a ton of robots!

"Man! You all need some serious training!" Tim yells at the group.

"Yeah they do!" Tanner yells.

**Shadow**.

"Great! She's gone and now her creation is out to destroy me! Why did I leave them alone?" Shadow yells aloud. He was in the forest that I was in! Shadow help me please!

Then he hears sounds or then again screams. Me!

"D! She's here!" Shadow zooms off and finds me tied down to a rock! Man how low can this guy go! I'm a girl you know and girls are to be treated with respect! Hemp!

"Shadow! Oh man I'm glad to huh! Look out!" I yell. Shadow gets hit from behind and is knocked out cold. My hero. (eye roll)

Scourge drags the unconscious hero and ties him next to me. I try to wake up the poor guy but he was hurt badly!

"Shadow1 Man why'd you do that! Jerk!" I yell at the killer crazed hedgehog!

"Oh no D! I wouldn't be making mean little cracks about me! In the condition you're in!" He pulls out a knife! Arrrrgggghhhhh! Help me guys! Train up and help me! Guys! He's crazy!

**Group**

The whole gang was to busy fighting Eggman to even think about saving me at the moment. I understand guys! When you're done remember to SAVE ME!

"Hey War should be helping out1" Sonic yelled as he used spin dash to take down a robot.

"He has a right to find his mom! Besides this wouldn't have happened if it weren't for you!" Kuckles yells.

"Me! Why me!" Sonic yells back.

"You made him angry and making him stop searching for D!" Tammy and Channing yell at the male.

"Yeah Sonic! Shut up for once and stay out of another person's business!" Alex yells.

"Hey if I don't get into people's business then I won't be able to save anyone!" Sonic yells.

"True." Tanner said lifting a robot off it's feet with his look a like friend Knuckles.

"You good dad?" Tanner and Alex said from the battle ground.

"Oh I'm okay! This is a blast!" Charles yells shooting robots down left and right.

"Yeah I'm good!" Tim says firing his machine gun and tank all at once. Multi tasker huh?

**Me and my 'hero'?**

"Shadow! Wake up man! Shadow please wake up! Ohhhh! War! Hey War I need you right now! I Arrggggghhhh!" I scream. I see really creepy eyes and hear scary noises in this dark and scary place.

"Oh man." I said bursting out in tears.

Shadow then begins to wake up. Oh now he's my hero again!

"Shadow great you're up! You okay?" I ask trying to stop crying.

"Yeah. Yeah I think so. You?"

"Um well if you call a few cuts, bruises, possible concussion, and a slight cold fine? Then yeah just peachy over here." I said rolling my eyes. No lie my head does hurt. Ow.

"Man what happened? I was hit from behind right?" Shadow said trying to break thr ropes that held us.

"Yeah. By this guy!" I scream as the killer male walked up to us. Shadow growled and looked at Scourge.

"Well look who's up!" Scourge laughs.

"Chaos Control!" Shadow yelled. Nothing.

"Chaos Control NOW!" Shadow yelled.

"Oh poor baby. Lost your emerald?" Scourge asked twirling the gem in the air.

"Hey that's Shadow's! Give it back!" I yell at the freak!

"Oh no, no, no, my dear. Why would I do that?" He laughs.

"Hemp! My little War will kick your butt all the way to planet moron!" I laughed.

"Is that so. Then I better find this War and well how do I put this….hmmm? Oh yeah! Kill him and send him all the way to death valley! Ha!" The green creep runs off.

"Oh no! No leave him alone you jerk! War has nothing to Ohhhhhhhh! When I get out of this Grrrrr!" I was really angry now!

"Can this guy tie ropes or what!" Shadow said still struggling.

"Oh if he hurts War or does anything worse I'd….I'd… WAR!" I cried like a baby! My poor little baby was probably going to die because of my big mouth.

"Maria please stop yelling!" Shadow yelled.

"Huh? Maria?" I asked sniffling.

"I uh. I mean D. Please calm down." Shadow said with his ears dropping.

"You called Maria didn't you?" I smiled.

"I um."

"It's okay Shadow. Hey I still love you." I smile.

Shadow's ears perked up. He looked or tried to. We were back to back.

"Thank you Darkness." He sighed. He stopped trying to get lose and stayed silent.

"Shadow? You okay cutie?" I asked trying to perk him up a bit.

"Yeah." He sighed.

"Hey I'm sure our friends are coming. We'll be fine. I trust them." I smiled.

"How do you trust those whom you've just met?" Shadow asked.

"You know what it's in my nature. I'm not quick to judge anyone so any one could really be my friend. Even little dare devils as yourself Shadow." I smiled.

"Really? You want me to be your friend?"

"Well duh! You hand out at my house actually you stay over and we talk. If I talk to someone for like ever then consider you one of my best friends." I smiled.

"I never knew that I was your friend." Shadow smirked.

"Hey come on! It's no big deal. I love all of my friends and that includes you. Now let's try to get out of this!" I laughed. Again he goes silent.

"Something wrong?"

"Yes. You can't be my friend." Shadow sighed.

"Huh?"

"Yes. I don't want any danger or harm to come to…"

"Whoa. Look where I'm at now. I'm alive! Thanks for coming! So you'll be my friend and I'll be yours." I smiled trying to get him to smile is a challenge.

"Really? Thank you! Now I'm getting you out of….what was that?" Shadow said perking up his ears.

"What was what?" I asked trying to listen.

"Hey Shadow I think we better get going with these ropes." I said sounding scared.

"Why the rush? I know we're trapped but…."

"There's a bunch of red eyes looking at me funny!" I scream.

**Guys help me please! So Shadow is innocent and he's my friend. All that stuff about me and friends is true. So drop by my profile and chat with me. I love getting messages and sending them! To me it's fun to have someone to talk too that maybe in another state, country, or continent! Cool in my eyes! Hey still want to join the adventure! It's just staring folks! Reviews are necessary if you want in! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Wazup people from all over the world! Yeah I'm back with this fic! Super sorry! Changing Home has gotten way to much attention so how's about we continue on with this one. Oh major hype today! I just love today! Nothing bad all day! Yes! Logan and Anna are here now! Welcome people! Oh and let's not forget Bonnie the Porcupine. Here it is!...**

"So have any of ever trained before?" Tanner asked the group.

"Sorry no." The cyndaquill said. Yeah Logan wants to be a Pokemon. COOL!

"Nope" Charles shrugged.

"Sorry Tim." Anna smiled. Her porcupine Bonnie was right next to her.

"No." Channing shrugged.

"I see. Okay before we go after D is the idiot who took her away we need to get you guys in shape." Tim said standing next to Tanner.

"What's first?" Alex asked standing next t Sonic. Tammy and Bash stood together and listened. Caroline and Lily close together. Emily and Alan stood tall and waited for instruction.

"What do we do now dad?" Tanner asked looking at Tim.

"Okay since no one here has actually trained how about we start of slow and do four push ups. Simple enough right?" Tim smiled.

"Yeah if you do them day in and day out." Knuckles sighed. Sonic rolled his eyes. He was a lazy hedgehog so he only works out for fun not because he had too.

"Well they're not hard you know." Tanner smirked.

"Come on. The faster we get this down the sooner we'll be on our way. Okay now let's get started." Tim smiled.

"Oh man!" Sonic growled.

"Hey just do it and we'll move on." Tanner growled.

"Tanner must we go back to training?" Tim scolded.

"No sir." Tanner sighed. He did the push ups with everyone.

"Okay not bad. Now then crunches. Again not hard to do." Tim explained.

"Geees! This isn't the army!" Sonic growled.

"Well it's how we do it. Actually, it's a lot more then this. Consider yourself lucky." Tim smirked.

**Me and Shadow**

"SHADOW MOVE!" I yelled. We were running for our lives. Thos red eyes were following us. Scourge was probably coming back to see if we're still alive and War was probably looking for me. (uh-oh)

We got free from the ropes and we continued to ran on into the woods. War was running in the same direction and bumped into us.

"Mother!" He said smiling.

"War! No time! Move!" I grabbed his wrist and Shadow's and ran on. We ran on and on till we came to a clearing. I was panting from the run but the two hedgehogs looked fine. I look around and heard whining. I smiled and ran in that direction. Maybe it's the gang! I run up to the hill top and look down. I was in shock! It was like boot camp in my back yard. Led by none other than my army pals.

"GUYS!" I yelled running down hill with the two hedgehogs trailing behind me.

Everyone looked up at me cheered.

"Hey! Where were SHADOW!" Tim yelled. Tanner and all of the characters growled.

"Orders dad!" Tanner yelled.

"Yeah mom!" Tammy said getting ready to fight.

I looked at the group and then looked at Shadow. I jumped in front of him to protect him. He saved me so it was the least I could do.

"Stay back D!" Charles yelled pulling out his gun. Tim got out his gun and tank.

"Hey guys it wasn't Shadow who kidnapped me!" I said defending the hedgehog.

"Then who was it?" Channing asked.

"Yeah!" Lily and Caroline said together. Emily and Alan both cross their arms in anger.

"So who was it then? Because I saw him take you away!" Logan yelled out.

"It was scourge guys! You know the green hedgehog that looks like mister adorable over there. Sonic smiled and stood proudly after the comment I made.

"So what happened?" Amy asked taking her hammer out. Shadow stayed behind me even though he could take them all out I was his friend and the guys trying to kill him were my friends. So it wouldn't be right to hurt them. Good boy! :)

"Scourge huh?" Tim said thinking of the ugly hedgehog. Actually to me the way he's drawn he looks cute. It's just Sonic with pointy teeth and well green.

"Well what now? If Shadow is innocent how are we to um is everything okay D?" Anna asked.

"Huh? Why is something wrong?" I asked.

"Yeah. You're turning blue?" Tim said in shock.

"I'M WHAT!" I looked at my self and I looked like the girl from Willy Wonka! Minus the bowling ball look. I was a blue berry!

"Um how the heck did…..look you're changing too!" I screamed in shock. Tim was orange, Charles was green, Anna was oink, Channing was purple, and all the fan characters were their rightful colors.

"Um D what the heck is going on?" Charles asked looking at himself and then at everyone else.

"No idea! What is going on? War?" I asked looking at the hedgehog.

"Don't look at me mother. I have no idea what on earth is happening." War said looking at me. Sonic and Shadow looked at all of the humans and shuck their heads.

"Um it seems like you guys know what's up." Caroline said. She was a shade of sky blue.

"Well this only happens if you breath Puff Smoke." Amy explained.

"PUFFY SMOKE?" The gang yelled together.

"Yup. Puffy Smoke. It makes you change colors. So question is where did you guys go that had it." Tails said thinking.

"Is there a way to change this?" I asked. I had to admit I loved blue but come on!

"Well there is one way. There's always snail gue." Sonic smiled trying not to laugh.

"Snail gue? Oh please don't tell me it's that slimy stuff snails leave behind." Logan frowned.

"Yup. Well all we need is about three hundred snails and oh a tomato." Knuckles laughed.

"Do explain." Tim said not liking the idea.

"Well why not?" Knuckles laughed. All of us humans plus one pokemon narrowed our eyes on the echidna.

"War"

"Tanner"

"Alex"

"Tammy"

"Bonnie"

"Lily"

"Alan"

"GET HIM!" We all yelled. The creations smiled evilly and looked at Knuckles. The echidna sweat dropped and ran off with the group right behind him!

"Ha! Now then let's get serious!" Tim laughed but coming back to normal.

"No really you need snail gue. Not a stupid tomato." Sonic laughed.

"O yuck!" Me, Channing, Anna, Caroline, all said sticking our tongues out. The guys didn't like the idea of snails but not as so much as to say yuck. I hate bugs! Every kind! They look cool but ewwww!

"So how do we find snails?" The pokemon said sticking his tongue out with disgust.

"Yeah." Charles frowned.

"Snail cove." Amy explained.

"Eww but we better do it before the sun goes down." Amy said looking at us.

"Why is that?" I asked.

"It's become permanent." Tails frowned. Shadow stayed quiet through the whole thing.

"Alright let's just get this over with before a gag." Caroline said holding her stomach.

"We hear ya." The rest of us girls said thinking how gross it would be to have snails crawl all over you.

**Okay people! Nice one huh? Well I thought it was funny. lol major. So review it if you want in. I'll gladly put you in. Oh how about some romance between characters? Say something and I'll think about it. Tell me who should end up with who and should just be happy alone. Nothing big just something I thought would be cute. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Welcome Armon and Mikhail, Raziel and Taylor, Shelby and Metal, Sparo and Smizzle. About the romance thing…..um I'll see Mase. You've read Changing Home I assume. Heheh. Well enough chatter. Let's move on. Last we left us we were changing colors and have to go and get snails. Gross! Well that's where we begin. Still thinking how that romance thing is going to work. Hmm? **

"Mom! Mom there's snails here! Gross! Oh yuck why are we here!" Raziel the fox asked hi mother Taylor.

"Oh chill will ya. We're here because of that stupid Puffy Smoke." She said looking around for a snail she though would do the trick.

"Oh yuck! Ewww! Get it off!" Metal said shaking the snail off his arm. He was a hedgehog. Shelby rolled her eyes. that Puffy Smoke was all over the planet and very quickly to effect humans.

She was with Taylor looking for the snails that would cure it. She was purple and Taylor was pink.

"Vater! Let's get out of this place! Oh it's utterly gross!" Yelled a fox to his father. (Vater means father in German so I'm told.)

"Chill Armon! Let me get this snail and we'll be out of here!" Mikhail said rolling his eyes.

That fox growled and pouted. He looked over to entrance of the cave and saw a group of humans and a few other creatures. Plus one banged up echidna. Knuckles.

"Vater look." The fox said. He turned and saw a few old friends.

"Hey Mikhail. Meet Tim and Charles. Guys this is my friend Mikhail and his fox Armon." I introduced all the guys.

"Hey." Charles said shaking his and. Tim did the same. Shadow and Sonic knew who they were and so did Amy. Tails introduce himself to Mikhail. Taylor and Shelby came up and all of the girls ran to say hi.

"So what exactly do we have to do?" Logan asked picking up an ugly looking slim ball.

"Just stick it on you and let it crawl for a good three hours." Sonic laughed.

"THREE HOURS!" All of the humans yelled out and fall anime style.

"Yup. But then after the crawl on you they need to stick to you for a good twenty minutes so I hope you have something to keep you busy!" Knuckles laughed. Tim, Mikhail, Charles and Channing all put their hands up and wham! Down went the echidna. That's what you get for being stupid huh?

"Now that the idiot is out cold what now? Lily asked looking around.

"No idea but we better help our parents find those snails." Tanner said sticking his tongue out at the thought of touching a snail.

Tanner put one on Tim and the soldier stuck his tongue out.

"Ohhh! Gross get this thing off me!" He yelled trying to pull it off. When he did his skin was turning back to normal. He placed it back on the same spot and tried not to gag. Me and the other girls held our gagging and tears from the touch of the snail.

Charles looked away as Alex put the snail on him. Logan held his vomit when Sonic placed three of them on him.

Taylor and Shelby looked at each other and screamed. Their characters rolled their eyes. As for me, I was trying to hold my crying and scream in. War looked at me and smirked. He expected me to crack very soon. If it were a bet…….he'd win.

I screamed and jumped in the air. All of the guys started to laugh as I fell on War and Shadow.

Tim stopped laughing and so did Sonic when they saw me shaking all over. Charles and Mikhail stopped laughing too. Raziel couldn't help himself. Tanner couldn't wither. Aumon was on the floor dieing and yet trying to hold his laughter in.

"It's not funny!" I yelled still on the two hedgehogs. War smirked and Shadow sighed.

"Hey sorry but that was funny!" Tim said dieing on the floor.

"Boys." Every girl said rolling their eyes.

"I said stop it!" I yelled louder. Channing and Anna looked at each other. Bonnie sat there on the floor with Espio. How the heck did he get here!

Charles snickered and so did Alex. I was steamed.

"Oh that's it!" I yelled walking out of the forsaken cave. War followed.

"Come on D you have to laugh at yourself for once in your life." Mikhail smiled.

"I do laugh at myself. Hmm? Well if you really want me to laugh and feel better." I pulled off a snail and tossed it at Tim. Ha!

"Hey! What was that for! Gross!" He said pulling the slim ball off. He dropped it and grabbed one. He tossed it and it hit Logan. The cyndaquill spun and tossed a few into the air hitting Taylor and Razeil. Not one looked to happy.

Sparo and his mother couldn't stop laughing at all. Metal was hit a few times. Thanks to me the poor snails were now dodge balls. Icky , slimy, gross dodge balls. Eww. Hate to have those in gym class huh?

This little fight continued till wouldn't you know it Scourge came in. He looked at every one with a curios look.

"Hey you get out!" Armon said baring his teeth. The green male gave him the finger and laughed. He sped off. What was that about?

"Um I guess he really is crazy. Now where were we…" Tim smiled evilly grabbing a snail.

It continued till the three hours and twenty minutes passed.

"Hurray!" Tammy smiled jumping into the air. She bumped into Tanner and they both blushed. (Hmm?)

Me and Tim collided and fell to the ground laughing at yet again blushing. (Hmm?)

Bonnie blushed when Espio smiled at her. Knuckles was still on the ground for being the stupid one of the group. Sonic and Amy seemed to have found a good thing to talk about. I guess something in the snails made everyone love stroked huh?

"Okay since all of this nightmare of snails has come to an end let's head to my place for pizza!" I smiled. Not one person disagreed. (lols)

"Awesome! Finally I'm starved." War smiled. Shadow nodded but the couples apparently just had no answer since well they were just looking at each other. Everyone else was ready to go back to my place for a party. But we were in trouble because a few unexpected guest will show up.

_Okay I tried to remember all of you the best I can. Gees so many people want some fun. So a question that I'd ask about the party. What do guys eat on your pizza? Heheh. Hey got to make it look real even if it's fake. Well the romance thing was slight but it may grow through the holidays. Yup this fic is going to have birthdays and holidays. Cool huh? Reviews would be very nice of you. Every OC belongs to their owners as well as the original Sonic cast. I thank all of my new friends for joining. Oh and no snail was harmed in the making of this fic. ;)_


	8. Chapter 8

**Okay. Long time but here it is. Same romance theme her guys. Enjoy. Stop reading this. You're still reading huh? Stop!! Arragagh!! Don't read on!! What the freak!! Read story now. Now. Now. You're still reading this huh? Wow. Oh and some of you never told me the pizza you liked so I came up with an idea. Read and see. **

"Okay guys tell me what you want." I said picking up the phone. I was jumped with orders! Araragaghhh!!

"I want pepperoni and cheese!" Mikhail and Anna said together. Their characters agreed.

"Me and Tex want extra sauce on our pizza!" The cydaquill smiled with his hedgehog friend next to him.

"Sausage, olives, and pepperoni!" Channing smiled.

"Mixed pizza for me!" Tammy squealed.

"Sausages and Pepperoni!" Channix said. Channix was Channing's new hedgehog friend.

"I want mushrooms on my pizza please." Bonnie smiled.

"Broccoli on mine!" War smiled. (I like broccoli on my pizza too. Yey!)

"Plain! Mixed! Extra cheese! Extra sauce!" Everyone was saying left and right.

"Got it! Okay here we go." I took a deep breath and read the order over very fast.

"Threeperoniesfourmushroomsbroccileextratoppingsandasiddeorderofsaladforanyonewhojsutdeosn'teatpizza!" I read really fast.

They all looked at me oddly.

"How did you rememeber all of that?" War asked me.

"Simple." I laughed. I told the restaurant what I wanted and they said they'd be here in a few.

"Sparo please sit still." Smizzle smiled. She was trying to control the cutie.

"Mom look at this place! It's so much fun! Can I play with the games?" He asked me.

"Sure. Why not." I laughed waiting at the door. Tanner was trying to talk to Tammy. Those two seemed to like each other a lot. Bonnie and Espio were watching the television. They were actually holding hands. They were watching Sparo play _Sonic Heroes. _

Mikhail was talking to Armon about a new language lesson.

Logan and Tex were speaking to each other and laughing.

Ash and Bashamo were speaking to each other while trying to avoid Knuckles. That echidna was up to no good again.

"Hehe." Knuckles seemed to think a water balloon was a good joke. He climbed up my stairs and leaned over the banister with the balloon in hand. Or fist or, or, or is it… what ever!

He put the balloon over Me and Tim. We were talking. War was in between us too. Knuckles dropped the balloon and we got soaked.

"Hey!" War yelled out. I was laughing and so was the soldier.

"Oh man! Arargahah! Sonic! Tails! Mommy!" Knuckles ran off as War chased him.

"Hey let's put some music on!" Ash smiled. She jumped up and blasted the stereo. It was a flat out party.

Emily and Alan dance together and so did Tanner and Tammy. I was just having fun with Shadow. He seemed a bit down so I just partied with him. He smiled and danced too.

The door bell rang and Charles opened the door.

"Silver!" He said shock. The hedgehog looked at him and frowned.

"Look just take the pizza and please don't tell Blaze." He pleaded.

"Oh hey Silver." Alex smiled.

"Hi Silver." Caroline and Lilly said. (see I didn't forget you both. Sorry.)

"Oh man." The silver colored hedgehog frowned.

"Hey. I called your boss. Since he's tight with my dada come on and party!" I said pulling him into the house. He smiled and looked at his old friend Shadow. (this will not be a Silveradow or Shadilver! That's just wrong!)

"Hey Shadow." He smiled. He found Sonic playing against Sparo.

Tails was talking to Amy who was drinking the soda that came with the pizza.

"Wow. A party?" Silver said following me.

"Well it wasn't intended to be but yeah a party." I laughed. War came downstairs smiling.

"Where's Knuckles?" Tim asked.

"Oh he's a but tied up at the moment. He's in the bathroom." War smirked.

The music continued on. I danced with War who seemed happy with it. I giggled as the other partied on.

Tanner was being attacked by the chao that came to visit with Cream.

"Tim, get them off me!" The echidna begged.

"They're not going to kill you Tanner." He smiled.

"Heheh." I smiled and helped Tim with Tanner. We bumped heads and laughed.

"My bad." He laughed.

"My fault." I giggled. My sister found Knuckles and was surprised. She brought him downstairs. He was covered in white powder.

"Poor thing." My little sis smiled. She brushed him off and they went to the back yard with my family.

"Poor guy!" Sonic laughed. Amy hugged him and he didn't push her away. Which was odd.

"Armon stop bothering them." Mikhail frowned. Armon was annoying Bonnie and Espio.

"Oh Vater! I'm not harming them." The fox pouted.

"I said enough." His creator said.

"Dad can we please just go home!" Tanner said from the pile of cute chao. He was attacked again. Tim shuck his head laughed. I was back in the kitchen grabbing the other pizza when I was grabbed from behind.

"Arragah!" I screamed. The music stopped and everyone rushed to the kitchen.

"Scourge!" They all screamed.

"Mom!" War yelled at me.

"Don't move! She's coming with me!" The green lunatic said. Shadow, Silver, and Sonic all growled with anger.

"Put her down!" Shadow yelled.

"Make me." The green hedgehog said in a baby voice.

"Guys! Help!" Screamed. Then Scourge pulled out a chaos emerald!

"He has a chaos emerald!" Knuckles said. Everyone looked at him.

"Nah! Really! Was that necessary to shout it! It's obvious!" Bonnie said smacking him in the back of his head.

"Guys! HELP!" I screamed.

"Oh man!" Tim said in annoyance.

Then we vanished.

"Terrific! She's gone again!" Armon growled.

"Let's move!" Lilly said.

"Um shouldn't we clean up first?" Caroline said.

"Speedy clean!" Sonic smiled. He zoomed all around and cleaned up with Amy's help.

"Okay. Goood. Move!" Sonic said going out the door.

"Dad what's going on?" Tex asked.

"Um hehe. Long story. But just run!" Logan said.

**Okay! Now let's see. I have nothing to say. Sorry. Heheh. A review would be nice. That's all I guess. Tell me what you think. Please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Logan is the apparent #1 fan of this fic. Thanks for constant reviews Logan. Heheh. He's been asking for this for a long time. So let's get going. Oh and the odd pairing will make an appearance. You know the one. Reviews say it often. Hehe. **

"Scourge! Scourge the moron! Put me down now!" I yelled trying to grab the green hedgy's neck .

"No way D! There's no way I'm letting you go!" He growled.

"And why not! I'm gonna seriously kick your butt if you don't!" I yelled.

"Cause um..I uh…um." Scourge held me bridal style and looked at me. I raised an eyebrow and he stopped running. I looked around and we were back in the woods Shadow and me were in.

"Scourge if you don't take me back I'm gonna…what the heck are you doing!" I yelled. He put a chaos emerald near me and I started to glow. I closed my eyes and when I opened them, I was a light blue hedgehog!

"What the heck! Arragahha!!"

**Others**

"Dad! Hey dad! Yo earth to dad! Logan! LOGAN!" Tex yelled at the cyndaquill.

"Huh? What is it Tex?"

"Look!" Tex pointed out over towards the woods. The spot he was pointing at was glowing brightly.

"Wow!" Look at that!" Anna smiled.

"This is very odd. Why would a bright glow like just suddenly appear?" Mikhail said standing next to Armon.

"Who cares but I bet that's where D is!" Channing frowned.

"Yeah! Let's go!" Silver said running on with everyone following close behind.

"CVome on guys! We trained for a reason." Tanner frowned seeing that a lot of people were a bit slow with running.

"Oh shut up Knuckles wanna be!" Sonic frowned.

"What did you call me!" Tanner yelled stopping in his tracks.

"Dude move your butt!" Tim yelled with Channing right next to him. Logan and Tex were ahead of the team.

"No way! Sonic!" Tails yelled.

Tanner jumped Sonic and everyone just rolled their eyes.

"Tanner! Tanner come on!" Tim grabbed Tanner around the waist and pulled the echidna away from the blue blur.

"Let me go dad! I said let me go! I have to kill this jerk!" Tanner growled.

"Oh for the love of god! Stop it!" Amy said taking out her hammer. Tim and Tanner look up to see the huge hammer over them.

"Tanner, behave." Tim growled looking at the echidna in his grasp.

"Rodger that." The echidna said looking at the hammer that was over his head.

They kept running onward.

"Where did that cydaquill head off too?" Lily said looking around.

**Me**

"Eww. Get away from me!" I said tying to get out of Scourge's hug. He smirked and held me tighter. I thought I was gonna puke.

"Ohh! What the freak is it you want Scourge!" I screamed smacking him. He growled and looked at me.

"Hemp. Well I guess hugs are out of the question. Look I just like you. Really like you." He smiled. My eyes widened and I looked at him.

"Hehe. Um Scourge I'm human." I said backing away.

"Not anymore. Now look at yourself." He smiled.

I crossed my arms in anger.

"Thanks to you I'm a hedgehog. I want to be human. And besides I don't date." I frowned.

"What?" Scourge said a bit taken back.

"That's right. I don't date. Especially to guys like you!" I said poking him in the stomach.

"Hemp. What' wrong with guys like me baby?" He smiled.

"What did you call me!" I screamed. "You know what never mind. I already know who I like." I frowned.

"Oh and who's that?" Scourge growled.

"It's….LOGAN!" I said in shock.

"That pokemon freak! You like him!" Scourge asked.

"Hiyaa!" Tex said jumping on Scourge.

"Logan!" I smiled.

"Who the heck are you?" Logan asked going up to me.

"It's me Logan! Scourge changed me into a hedgehog." I frowned.

"Oh that sucks." The pokemon smiled.

"Tell me about it! Now let's get out of here before anything else goes wrong!" I said shaking.

"Sure! Tex let's go!" Logan said grabbing the hedgy by the arm. Scourge saw we were running away and growled.

"Hey! That's my girl you're taking!" Scourge yelled out at us.

"I ain't nobody's girl!" I shouted back at him.

"Hemp." Scourge sped up and grabbed me. I gasped and looked at Tex and Logan.

"Leave her alone!" Amy said jumping out of nowhere.

"Amy?" We both said in shock.

"Run guys! Run!" Amy said grabbing my wrist. I grabbed Logan by his arm and Logan kept a hold on Tex.

"Amy where are the others?" I asked.

"Arguing left and right. Now move! Wait a minute! Who are you!" Amy asked letting go of my hand.

"It's me! D! Don't stop running!" I grabbed her hand and raced onward.

**Others**

"She should be around here some where." Shadow said looking around.

"Look if we split up maybe we can ugh!" Tim was bumped into by Me, Logan, Amy, and Tex.

"Oww. Oh I am so sorry." I blushed.

"huh? Who are you?" He asked rubbing his head.

"God. It's me! D!" I shouted.

"Get away from my girl!" Scourge yelled. My ears perked up and I growled.

"**I….am…..not….anyone's…..GIRL**!" I shouted flamed.

"Uh-oh." War said looking at me.

Scourge frowned and pulled out a box like hand held instrument thing.

"What is going on?" Tammy said standing near Tanner.

"Fine!" Scourge pressed a red button that was on the box and three robots appeared and surrounded everyone.

"Uh-oh." I said still on top of my soldier fiend. Logan was on my back and Tex was sitting on Logan. Amy was sitting on the grass.

"Um what now dad?" Tanner said.

"I have no idea." Tim frowned.

"Here's an idea." Armon smiled. "RUN!"

"Great! Perfect! I love it! Let's do it!" Tails yelled.

"Not so fast!" Scourge zoomed around and grabbed me.

"Hey!" I shouted. "Not again!" I said still in the hedgy's grip.

"Bubye!" Scourge smiled.

"Hey!" Logan and Tim shouted. Tanner and Tex ran to grab me but Scourge teleported away. Taking Tanner and Tex with us.

"Oh no! Tex!" Logan shouted.

"He took Tanner too!" Tammy shouted.

"That is it!" Shadow yelled. Everyone looked at him oddly.

"Shadow?" Tim said a bit taken back.

Shadow pulled out his emerald and teleported away.

"Okay that was weird. Now what! Tanner, Tex, and D are gone." Tim frowned.

"We go after them of curse." Mikhail frowned.

"But how? We can't teleport like Shadow and Scourge. Plus we have no idea where they are." Anna frowned.

"I might be able to help." Silver smiled.

**So? What do you think? Okay the romance was ScourgexD. Funny huh? lols. Calling me his baby the nerve of that guy! Hemp. JK. Heheh. It's just for fun. lols. So tell me what ya think and I'll see what I can do about an update. See ya around. **


End file.
